Un nuevo mundo
by katy light hedgehog
Summary: Los humanos somos crueles entre nosotros sin darnos cuenta, sera qeu eso no slleve la destruccion ed nuesrto mundo tarde o temprano o necesitamos ayuda para eso. descubranlo sonic y cia deberan pelear con nuevos aliados y enemigos. podemos confiar entre los humanos podran otras especies confiar en nosotros.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Nuevos enemigos se acerca**

Una hermosa pradera se hacia presente a la vista con un lago de agua cristalina bajo la luz del radiante sol que invitaba a nadar, bueno no todos toman esa idea y mas nuestro querido erizo azul que dormitaba en la sombra de un frondoso árbol después de haber corrido bastante.

Estos últimos tiempos ha sido bastante tranquilo desde que regresaron desde el espacio y Christopher retorno a su mundo, ha pasado ya 10 años terrestres desde entonces y en Mobius tres años, en ese lapso no hubo problemas de ningún tipo todo fue paz y tranquilidad. Pero después de la calma viene la tormenta o me equivoco.

-Mmm…que delicioso descanso- estirándose para abrir los ojos y ver las hojas de aquel árbol moverse delicadamente por una leve brisa de verano.

Se quedo contemplando por unos minutos para poner de pie de un salto y mirar al horizonte, cada parte de este mundo lo conocía al igual que el espacio, no había nada que descubrir, nada que combatir, enemigos derrotados, amigos y aliados de esta época y tanto como el pasado y el futuro incluso de otras dimensiones. Era momento de vivir en paz al fin.

Y eso aburría a nuestro erizo con tres años seguía siendo el mismo erizo despreocupado y relajado claro que con los años ya no era un niño justamente ya tenia los 18 años y muestra de eso se veía en su apariencia era un poco mas alto y sus púas un poco mas largas y algo mas desordenada para variar con sus típicas zapatillas rojas con algunos cambios por parte de Tails para que pudiera moverse en diferentes terreno incluida agua.

Mientras se estiraba sus brazos y piernas, conocía cada rincón del planeta, bueno exceptuando los mares pero que podía haber ahí más que solo agua.

- Esto se torna aburrido sin Eggman alrededor- bostezando- me pregunto donde estará- movió un poco los hombros despreocupados, para salir corriendo dejando una estela azul a su paso.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras tanto en cierto taller un zorro de dos colas revisaba unos planos atentamente mientras hacia unos planos, ahora tenia 12 años recién cumplidos y era mas inteligente y rápido que antes su habilidad en la electrónica, mecánica, robótica era increíble mas de lo que era cuando tenia 8 si eso era posible ahora se dedicaba a crear algunos aparatos que vio en la tierra cuando fue al mundo de Christopher llamado como "Chris", pero mucho mas hábiles y con mayor capacidad, incluso una computadora mayor y poderosa, con el tiempo libre empezó sus proyectos y no le iba nada mal los habitantes del lugar adquirían con desesperación algún nuevo aparato y mas lo de gente de sociedad alta, pero aun con modernidad el lugar aun tenia esa apariencia de naturaleza, los aparatos de Tails son especiales no producían contaminación como lo hacían en la tierra incluso estos al ser viejos podían ser destruidos sin dañar el entorno.

Tails con 11 años era mas ágil, inteligente al igual que los demás con el tiempo era mas alto sus colas eran mas largas y fuertes ahora podía volar por mayor tiempo y velocidad, usaba sus típicos guantes y zapatos pero también portaba un reloj especial en la muñeca en caso de emergencia podía contactar con sus amigos.

- esto…una vuelta mas… y listo- levanto el aparto entre sus manos- con esto el tornado será mas rápido- sonrió emocionado

- aun obsesionado con el avión Tails

- uh—Sonic- le sonrió- que te puedo decir ese avión nos dio muchas aventuras

- que tiempos- sentándose en una silla cercana. Debo admitir que extraño la época de peleas, batallas.

- si…Muchas emociones- su sonrisa se perdió de apoco- y tristezas- desvió su mirada para ver por la ventana y ver una hermosa planta que crecía bajo el sol, sus flores mostrando su belleza – Cosmo…- susurro para si mismo

Sonic solo lo contemplo esa ultima aventura en el espacio lo había destrozado y mas por perder a una amiga, la cal valoraba mucho a pesar de haberla conocido poco tiempo- Tails- pensé con pesar al recordar los viejos tiempos, vio que el zorrito sonrió de nuevo para verlo

- que harás Sonic te irás de viaje

- por que lo dices

- solo entras aquí al taller cuando decides ir de viaje – le miro confuso

Ah...la verdad vine por que estoy aburrido- poniéndole cara de pocos amigos

- por que no vas con Knuckles- le miro- seguro debe estar igual que tu

- knuckles...-sonriendo- claro seguro debe estar aburrido de tanto cuidar la esmeralda madre- apretó el puño- momento de entrenar

- mas bien de que lo hagas enojar y empiece la pelea verdad – suspiro

- jeje...Knuckles ya no están efusivo como antes – le guiño un ojo cómplice- debe tener un incentivo para poner se en forma- sonrió arrogante

- vale...Como tu digas

- nos vemos colega- salió disparado

- nunca cambiaras verdad Sonic….jejeje

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lejos de ahí una eriza rosa caminaba tranquilamente con algunas bolsas en sus manos mientras tarareaba una canción, con el tiempo Amy tenia 15 años y pronto cumpliría los 16 en ese tiempo había cambiado ya no era la niña que corría detrás del erizo azul, con el tiempo entendió que debía ser paciente eso fue gracias a una conversación con un cierto erizo y rival de Sonic, le hizo entender que seguir de esa forma a alguien es bastante tosca y lo alejaba, que debía centrarse en algo mas y eso hizo. A pesar que no veo a Sonic tanto como antes es no le preocupa ella seguiría firme a el no importara lo que pasara siempre lo esperaría hasta el final.

No solo la parte psicológica cambio si no también la física, era bastante esbelta eso podía notarse con su falda a cuadro de color rojo y negro junto con una blusa blanca detallada al cuerpo, con el pasar de los años, segura de si misma e inteligente, aun tenia esa sonrisa y mirada de ternura e inocencia que la caracterizaba, sus púas eran un poco mas largas hasta mas bajo de los hombros, aun llevaba consigo su martillo fiel y lo usaba cuando era necesario, pero con la paciencia de Shadow y rouge le enseñaron muchos trucos de pelea y defensa además de que con agilidad y destreza realizar saltos altos , sin olvidar su fuerza .

Ahora se dirigía a casa de un a conejita de color crema de nombre Cream, ambas eran como hermanas, Cream tenia 10 años de edad bastante curiosa e inteligente y mas si esa cerca de Tails por sus creaciones.

- AMY- le abrazo al momento que abrió la puerta

- Cream como estas...mira que te traje- le mostro algunas bolsas

- es lo que me dijiste

-así es- le sonrió

- pasa…- dándole el paso cuando cerro la puerta detrás de ella

Oooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lejos de ahí un edificio metálico oculto entre la espesa selva se encontraba nuestro maligno enemigo Eggman que daba toques finales a una invención poderosa.

- al fin esta listo- rio maniáticamente- no habrá duda que este mundo será mío

- creo que el doctor se deschavetado…- una voz un poco aguda

- cierra la boca bokkun...- tapándole la boca

- si nos escucha nos desmantela-tercio Decco

- a ustedes…-liberándose de su agarre- no soy todo un robot – con una sonrisa de suficiencia

- per un experimento fallido- rieron ambos robot

- no se atrevan a decir eso

- al fin con esto podre tener aliados sin imaginables – rio satisfactoriamente que fue interrumpido por el escándalo de sus secuaces- CIERREN LA BOCA MALDITOS- los tres quedaron en silencio uno encima de otro-ASI ESTA MEJOR...

Los tres robot solo se miraron confundidos para ver como tecleaba en su supercomputadora algunos símbolos raros- con esto- sacando 5 esmeraldas caos será suficiente para ponerlos en un contenedor- claro esto mas- sonrió

- eso es…

- un pedazo de la esmeralda madre...

- doctor como lo obtuvo

- si ese equina no deja nunca su esmeralda

- jejeje…-sonrió divertido- varias veces se ah hecho pedazo tome esta pequeña fracción que se ve insignificante pero suficiente para mi plan- sonrió

- aliados…

- así es mis queridas chatarras parlantes…que es lo mas fácil de manipular con codicia

- aamm…ni idea

- los humanos- los tres robots le miraron como si hubiera perdido la razón

- humano...Pero son débiles

-no tienen habilidades…

- y son feos- tercio bokkun

- cierren la boca…tal ves sean débiles pero no juzguen los humanos son fáciles de corromper son pocos los que no caen en eso de manipulación y la coima- sonrió divertido- además en la tierra existen gran números de ellos mostrando en su computadoras de ladrones, violadores, asesinos en masa- de donde escoger- sonrió maléficamente

- esos tipos me dan miedo- escondiéndose bokkun detrás de ambos robot

- con ellos bajo mi mando será pan comido

- no cree que se equivoca son peligrosos allá pero aquí que habilidad pueden tener entre Sonic y sus amigos

- querido Decco- sonrió- por que crees que tengo esto- señalando el fragmento de la esmeralda- la esmeraldas y la esmeralda mayor son conectores entre mundo, universos paralelos con esto podre traerlos a este mundo para que sean mis aliaos y además tendrán habilidades inimaginables jojojo

- les dará habilidad

- tienen odio, rencor a la vida, oscuridad en sus corazones y no tienen almas- sonrió tétricamente- sus habilidades serán impresionantes y despiadados – miro la pantalla para teclear por unos segundo y mostrara en diferente partes de la pantalla imágenes de Sonic con Knuckles, el taller de Tails mientras hacia unos planos, Amy y Cream conversando en la sala en compañía de l señora Vanilla y Shadow , rouge y omega dentro de una base militar- ahora si con mas aliados a mi favor nadie me para detener- tecleando en su computadora los contenedores de las esmeraldas empezaron a brillar con intensidad

- cúbranse…- escondiéndose los tres robot detrás de unas computadoras...

-ahora si Sonic estarás en mis manos

* * *

**Hola chicos que les puedo decir me dio ganas de escribir esto jejeje no pude resistir los impulsos y si seguiré escribiendo night school.**

**Con esta aventura humanos harán su papel que habilidades creen que puedan tener cada uno de ellos, lo se retorcida idea de Eggman funcionara… **

**Quien quiere participar diga yo, me vendrían bien charas**

**Bueno sin mas espero que disfruten de este fic no se cuanto durara espero que sea poco sin mas saludos a todos dejen su comentario**

**Abrazos para todos **

**Atte.**

**Katy light hedgehog**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Terror en el mundo**

Una luz cegadora se hizo presente en el lugar cada rincón del laboratorio se ilumino dejando todo en blanco y solo una explosión se escucho en segundos una gran explosión

- doctor que hizo…- hablo Decco debajo de una infraestructura metálica

- déjame ayudarte- mientras lo jalaban con la ayuda de bokkun

- no es gracioso doctor- le miro molesto al escuchar risas alrededor- doctor…- visualizo mejor entre la espesa humareda para ver 5 siluetas diferentes de tamaño y forma- quienes son…

- al fin libre de esa inmundicia de cárcel- una voz rasposa se hizo presente de la figura más pequeña

- ya quiero hacer consumir este lugar- rio maléficamente

- donde estamos…- miro alrededor al desaparecer el humo de la explosión los cinco se miraron y no pudieron evitar sorprenderse- que les paso-les miro de pies a cabeza- ¿son animales…con ropa?

- es imposible- tocando el rostro el mas grande tocando su cuerno que tenia por nariz hasta sus pequeñas orejas – que soy

- eres tu...Ash- le miro incrédulo

- Reil- eres tu comadreja- rio un poco- jeje literalmente eres una

- al menos no soy un rinoceronte…

Cada uno se observo el primero de nombre Ash, un asesino en serio sin escrúpulos tenia cadena perpetua en la cárcel del abra, un hombre sumamente temido por todos y peligrosos no importaba quien estuviera en su camino.

De ser un humano robusto de cabellos grises y ojos cafés. Ahora era un rinoceronte gris de gran tamaño y fuerte y musculoso.

El segundo Reil, secuaz de Ash y genio en la computación juntos no solo asesinaban si no robaban grandes empresas y bancos, un ser maligno e ingeniero de informática, debían tenerlo alejado de cualquier tipo electrónico

De ser delgado y flaco de con cabello rubio platinado y ojos negros como la noche, ahora era una comadreja de color rubio con la misma constitución delgada y alta.

El tercero Thouro un hombre temido en Japón por las violaciones de niñas y señoritas en la tierra si no su codicia de poseer todo y tenerlo, ah asesinado solo por placer y gusto por beber su sangre de sus victimas.

De ser un hombre con gran apariencia física musculoso y rápido, con un cabello largo negro como la noche y ojos verdes, este ser tenía más la apariencia de un antiguo samurái. Ahora poseía la apariencia de una pantera negra como la noche.

El cuarto Joul el mas joven pero peligroso, fue franco terrorista, gran manejo de armas de fuego, estrategia, a robado granes sumas de dinero en bancos y joyas impresionantes, es el mas calmado dentro los 5 pero el mas frio no mata sin razón pero cuando lo hay no hay donde uno pueda esconderse.

El mas joven y atractivo entre los 4 un joven alto con buena apariencia física cabello corto de color azabache y ojos cafés oscuros y piel acentuada. Ahora poseía la apariencia de un lobo gris oscuro con los ojos cafés aun teniendo esa apariencia atractiva y atrayente que solo su mirad podía dar.

El ultimo miembro una mujer de nombre Devian la mujer mas peligrosa de todas su belleza cautivante y habilidad en robos es impecable, estratega y asesina puede matar de mil formas en solo unos segundos, ella si es rosa con muchas espinas.

Una mujer de buena figura esbelta, con ojos celestes cautivantes y cabello café hasta la cintura, alta y sumamente atractiva. Ahora podía ver que era una gata de largas piernas no había perdido s belleza ni sus curvas de color negro como la noche su piel y su cabello era igual de largo como lo tenia sus ojos resaltaban mas con el color de su nueva piel.

- vaya vaya...Bienvenidos a mi laboratorio- los cinco le miraron con pocos amigos- yo los libere…

- y podemos eliminarte – jugando con su cuchillo- y seguir nuestro camino- sonrió divertido la comadreja

- aguarda halo la única mujer del grupo- por que nos trajiste y como – cruzándose de brazos- y mas aun…POR QUE SOY GATA- moviendo su cola

- no es tan en la tierra caballeros y señorita…-se acerco as u computadora para mostrar imágenes del lugar- bienvenidos a Mobius

- que eso…un nuevo país

- que imbécil…así piensa el doctor que serán de utilidad- hablo en susurro bokkun-aaahh—se agacho con rapidez para evitar el cuchillo que iba a su dirección

- cuidado la próxima – mostrando el cuchillo un zorro de color naranja – no dudare en matarte- bokkun solo trago pesadamente

- si lo haces- arrebatándole los cuchillos al zorro- hazlo con los tuyos…animal

- animal ya te viste en un espejo- se burlo

- caballeros...que siga con la explicación no creen- les miro fríamente callando a ambos- mucho mejor...continua

- este mundo es similar al vuestro con diferencia que aquí no viven humanos solo zoomorfos

- en lo que nos convertimos- hablo Joul ahora convertido en un lobo gris oscuro de ojos azules – por que nos trajiste

- necesito su ayuda para dominar este mundo

- que ganaremos nosotros – hablo el rinoceronte de nombre Ash

- dinero, joyas...todo lo que deseen y mas- sonrió divertido

- eso podemos hacerlo en nuestro mundo...

- tal vez pero tienen ventaja aquí – todos le miraron curioso al doctor- aquí no hay ley policías como en la tierra

- sin polis- sonrió divertido Thouro- genial

- aguarda si es así por que aun no has podido gobernar este lugar- pregunto sereno de nuevo el lobo

- fácil…por esto- mostrando las imágenes de cada amigo de Sonic incluido él- este grupo en particular me ah fastidiado mis planes cada vez y mas este erizo azul- mostrando su imagen en toda pantalla

- je... ¿Una rata azul?

- no cualquier rata amigo mío- mostrando videos de sus habilidades de cada uno y mas de Sonic- no son seres normales el resto de este mundo no presentan tan capacidades de pelea – sonrió- si eliminamos a esta rata azul…todo será fácil

- y sus amigo- hablo la comadreja

- sin Sonic sus amigos no tienen oportunidad- rio maniáticamente

- me gusta la idea de…tomar este lugar- hablo tétricamente Thouro

- robos que hacer…Ash

- dinero y dominio jejeje- rio el mencionado

- Mmm…seguro no hay mas bella que yo aquí- sonrió seductoramente

- cuenta con nosotros Eggman...

- y que hay de ti Joul- mirando al lobo que miraba con interés la pantalla cada imagen de cada uno de sus rivales- sonrió de lado- será divertido- mostrando su pistola

- bien empezaran a entrenar para perfeccionar sus habilidades nuevas que han adquirido- caminando por los pasillo en compañía de los recién llegados menos uno.

- je…- sonrió divertido al ver a un erizo negro de vetas rojas dispara en algunas misiones sin fallar- un digno rival…estoy ansioso de que pruebes mis balas- disparo rápido y sigiloso a la imagen de Shadow destruyendo la pantalla- si es que sobre vives- sonrió antes de caminar por los pasillo hacia donde estaban lo demás.

- Decco…

- dime bokkun...

- ese tipo me da miedo...- temblando

- y a mi…en que líos se ah metido el doctor con estos tipos…- mirando la pantalla destrozada

- solo problemas…- se miraron preocupados entre ellos.

* * *

Ooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- venga Knuckles y un rato mas…no aguantas unas luchitas

- cállate erizo…tengo cosas que hacer que hacer de entrenamiento- marchándose hacia el altar

- oh...vamos es que me aburro no hay nada interesante que hacer – cruzándose de brazos

- por que no sales con Amy eh jajaja

- no le veo la gracias- volteándose un poco ruborizado

Solo era una idea- subiendo las escaleras- que pasa

- eh que ocurre Knuckles

- mira- ambos miraron la cima vieron que la esmeralda caos empezaba a brillar con intensidad e iba aumentando para cegarlos y luego después nada

- que ha sido ese brillo

- parece que algo cruzo el tiempo y espacio- llegando a la cima del templo

- algo…como que- mirando alrededor- no veo nada

- ni yo

- aahh…también debe estar aburrida la esmeralda madre y hace sus juegos de luces para divertirse

- Hm

- venga solo bromeaba jejeje

- no estoy seguro

- te quedaras aquí para ver si pasa de nuevo el equina asintió

- bien yo me pinto a decir verdad fue lo mas emocionante que ha pasado en estos últimos 3 años- sonrió dándole un golpe en la espalda- nos vemos Knuckles- desapareciendo a gran velocidad

- Mmm…algo…no va nada bien…

* * *

-ooooooooooooooooooo-

En la tierra la noticia del escape de 5 prisioneros de máxima seguridad escaparon sin dejar rastros de las cárcel de mas alta seguridad mundial, la gente estaba preocupada en los diferentes continentes que pasaría ahora volverían las masacres o las ruinas o podría haber un esperanza de que no hubiera problemas.

- en otra noticias… cinco temibles prisioneros escaparon de las cárceles mas seguras el mundo sin dejar rastros la policía investiga y emplea estrategias para capturarlos de nuevo- se escucha por la televisión las ultimas noticias internacionales el conductor se veía preocupado mientras leía el reporte- sin mas tenemos un contacto con el comandante general y ministro de estado – mostraba imágenes de los ministros militares y policías de alto rango de Estado Unidos

-_por ahora la gente de tener mucho cuidado no salga a las calles a altas horas de la noche, no lleven grandes sumas de dinero y tengan mucho cuidado…no confíen en nada, ni en nadie…- halo por ultimo para salir del atrio sin responder preguntas acompañado de sus guardaespaldas._

_- _esa fueron las palabras del comandante del departamento de policía - espero que puedan ser capturados.- hablo la acompañante del conductor de noticias

- entre otras noticias… se ah manifestados extrañas luces en diferentes partes del mundo…- mientras mostraban luces similares al arco iris, como la aureola boreal- este fenómeno a tomado a muchos de sorpresa es la primea vez…

- OYE…- me senté en el sofá de golpe - estaba viendo eso- mire a mi hermana menor

-pena- se escucho la voz de mi hermana menor- me toca quiero ver mi novela…

- no es justo llegue primero

- ni modo no es mi culpa que tu quiera ver cuando yo veo a este horario – mientras se sentaba en otro sillón personal.

- como quieras… me voy a mi habitación – al llegar me acosté en mi cama ya era de noche al ver las estrellas en el firmamento de la nada empezó a llover- que raro no pronosticaron lluvias para hoy- mire por la ventana que esta cerca a mi cama- que extraño…- sin mas me limite a cerrar mis ojos para dejarme guiar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**Segundo capitulo espero les haya gustado parece que Shadow tiene un rival que pasara ahora con los 5 en Mobius, para algo mas adelante.**

**Espero en el siguiente capitulo**

**Gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad a este fic y gracias por querer participar no creí que tendría gran participación *w* gracias y no se preocupen saldrán en los siguientes capitulo no se lo pierdan **

**Abrazos para todos **

**Atte.**

**Katy light hedgehog**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Historias diferentes parte 1**

Esa tarde un zorrito de dos colas tecleaba con rapidez en el ordenador, su pensamiento y concentración estaba al máximo con su mirada fija en la misma pantalla, que no noto a alguien cerca de él que lo miraba con aburrimiento.

- Tails…Tails – le hablaba como media hora pero su amigo no daba reacción alguna

- que extraño…Mmm- balbuceaba cada tanto y eso le ponía de peor humor al erizo al ser ignorado.

- se acabo- se puso firme y lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro- salió del taller del zorrito y regreso en uno segundos- Tails – y el mencionado ni se inmuto a su nombre- bien tu te lo búscate colega, sonrió ampliamente

- Mmm…que extraño...- mientras miraba la pantalla sin percatarse a su alrededor- si uso, mis apuntes- se dio la vuelta para ver su libreta y lo único que vio fue un proyectil que le dio justo en toda la cara acompañado de otros- aaahhh…Que...Para…para

- ahora si me harás caso...- mientras le lanzaba varios globos con agua

- para…lo hare lo hare…- quito sus brazos que cubrían su rostro- Sonic que te pasa- le miro molesto

- tu me obligaste- le sonrió divertido- media hora hablándote y tu nada de nada- mientras le lanzaba una toalla

- pero globos con agua enserio- mientras se secaba- aquí hay maquinas- el erizo le miro confuso- energía eléctrica

- aaahh…- rascándose la cabeza- no lo había pensado jeje

- como siempre…que querías decirme

-Mmm...Que era- mirando el techo- así…estuve con Knuckles hoy y...

- aja- mientras tomaba el trapeador de la esquina para empezar a limpiar el piso- y que con eso

- algo raro paso con la esmeralda maestra...

- ¿raro?

- si empezó a brillar de la nada…

- así…mm…eso podía ser lo que detecte- tecleando en la computadora de nuevo

- que detectaste- pero el zorrito no contesto- Tails vuelve a ignorarme y veras- mirándolo con un globo de agua en la mano- créeme que esto no es solo agua eh- le miro

- ah…vale jeje – le sonrió nervioso- pues recibí una gran cantidad de energía por todo la red al parecer una fuente alterna lo causo…pero no hay nada en mobius tan fuerte...

- y- le miro sin comprender

- eso que no se de donde se produjo o por que – mirando al techo por eso uso estas tres esmeraldas como fuente de poder para ver que paso pero no encuentro nada aun

- tal ves no sea nada

- no lo se- mientras meditaba-..Mmm…aunque sea posible y no sea nada…- le miro- quiere algo de comer- Amy paso por aquí hace rato y trajo un delicioso pastel se veía espectacular

- cuenta con ello

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooo

En isla ángel Knuckles e quedaba contemplando la esmeralda madre con curiosidad por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos de por si la esmeralda empezó a mostrar diferentes imágenes borrosas pero no eran de este mundo o algo que Knuckles conociera.

- que pasa…esto es raro

- eh knucky…viene por mi joya

- lárgate ladrona no estoy de humor- se volteo molesto para ver a la murciélago albina

- vaya que tan mal humor estas estresado- le sonrió- quieres que te desestrece eh- le guiño un ojo al cual el equina se sonrojo

- CALLATE…

- Hm- mirando la esmeralda madre- y que le pasa eh

- algo raro…a estado mostrando cosas al azar

- eso es raro...

* * *

Oooooooooooo-ooooooooooooo

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Eggman unos curiosos miraban la pantalla rota por aquel lobo o humano.

- si que son peligrosos…

- el doctor cuando lo vea nos cobrara la pantalla- mirando los pedazos

- como piensa que le paguemos…Si ni nos paga…

- que bueno que soy su predilecto- sonrió bokkun, ambos robot le miraron raro- que es cierto-se cruzo de brazos ofendido

- como creen que logro traer a esos ¿humanos?

- que esta cosa- señalando un botón azul que parpadeaba

- no lo toques bokkun

- ustedes no me mandan- mientras amenaza con tocar el botón

- NOOOOOOOOO- se lanzaron en su encima

- quítense, déjenme

- ni lo creas harás algo estúpido

- que nooooooooo- con sus manos entre los tres apretaron el botón quedando helados, la maquina empezó a crujir un poco y as esmeraldas empezaron a brillar con fuerza- oh no- los tres se miraron entre si

- FUE SU CULPA- señalándose entre ellas-MIA…ES DE USTEDES

La maquina empezó a mostrar códigos y símbolos desconocidos que apenas se podía ver en la pantalla de repente las luces empezaron a parpadear y luego solo una luz brillante alumbro la habitación.

* * *

Oooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooo

- venga Knuckles – se burlaba la murciélago- solo dame la esmeralda- se ve que esta defectuosa

- largarte- mientras se lanzaba contra ella

- vamos sabes que quieres dármela galán- esquivando sus puños

- ni lo sueñes murciélago…pero que pasa

Ambos miraron la esmeralda y esta empezó a brillar tenuemente para luego aumentar su brillo

- que ocurre… equina

- no lo entiendo…

- tu no entiendes nada…- moviendo los hombros

- que dijiste

- lo que oíste- le miro molesta, su pelea fue interrumpida, cuando la esmeralda brillo con intensidad y una luz blanca los cubrió con totalidad

* * *

Oooooo-ooooooooooooo

- mmmmmmm…esto esta delicioso- mientras terminaba su pastel- dame otra quieres colega

- otra- le miro impresionado- pero seria la quinta que te comes

- y esta delicioso no me puedes culpar

- si pero no exageres tampoco terminaras como una pelota

- jajaja muy gracioso- le miro molesto

En el taller el ordenador empezó a registrar los cambio de energía con rapidez las esmeraldas empezaron a brillar cada vez mas que la computadora registraba datos, cada segundo las esmeraldas brillaban con mas intensidad hasta que un brillo se apodero de toda la habitación segundos después la computadora lanzo un mensaje para luego explotar

- que paso- se levantaron de golpe al escuchar una explosión se dirigieron con rapidez al laboratorio

- pero que aahhh...mi computadora- se acerco para tomar las esmeradlas

- vaya- silbo por la impresión al ver todo destruido

- pero como paso

No dejaste esa cosa encendida

-si pero es la primera vez que pasa- miro el suelo al ver el agua- fut tu culpa

- mía- se apunto a si mismo

- seguro el agua llego a los cables e hizo corto circuito

- venga puedes repararlo ¿no?- mientras se rascaba la cabeza

- si- me llevara días – suspiro

- bueno te dejo para que comiences- nos veos colega

- eh Sonic espera….- le grito- ven a aquí me tienes que ayudar fue por tu culpa….

* * *

Oooo-oooooooooooo

En un mundo distinto ajeno a todo lo demás un pequeño grupo tomaría parte de algo diferente e irreal para todos pero nada es lo que parece, algo interesante pasara para un pequeño grupo en particular que sus vidas pueden cambiar y tomar una decisión.

**Pov's normal**

Abrí los ojos con pesadez para ver el reloj marcaban las 6:14 am mire por la ventana el cielo estaba gris con anuncios de que llovería en ese día, me estire un poco al sentir un bulto a mis pies, al mirar vi a mi mascota una cachorra de un año de edad dormida encima de mi cama es costumbre que se acueste ahí, me quede mirando el techo blanco de mi habitación, tenia un animo un poco deprimido era lunes y debí ir a trabajar me levante con pereza para arreglarme al terminar vi que eran 7:15 am y a debía irme al salir de mi habitación me encontré con mi hermana y luego con mi madre, ambas no vamos juntas ya que trabajo cerca de donde ella trabaja, al llegar a mi trabajo esto dodo silencio solo estoy yo todo el día a veces es aburrido y otros agotador, ahora era el día calmo ya había terminado los pendientes y no tenia nada que hacer me quede viendo unos videos en el ordenador pero me aburrí puse algo de música para hacer algo de productividad me puse a estudiar, en momentos como estos me gustaría tener aventuras, y no encerrada en 4 paredes tener un vida distinta pero me crie así, y soy así, criada a la antigua jejeje me da gracia eso pero es la verdad no soy la tipa chica que sale de fiesta todas las noches o fin de semana, no salgo mucho rara vez al cine o alguna fiesta fuera de eso mi vida es estar en casa leyendo o escribiendo es lo que me entretiene como lo hago ahora.

Eh se pregunta quien soy eh jeje lo lamento mis modales mi nombre es Katherine soy una chica latinoamericana mas preciso una cruceña, tengo 23 años de edad y esta es vida. Desde que tengo memoria soy así, todo el mundo dice que soy humilde, tierna y tímida, pero la verdad nunca me sentí especificada con esas palabras no se por que , es verdad que ayudo a mis amigos cuando lo necesitan les doy apoyo, consejos y pueden contar conmigo…pero, al hacerlo muchas veces me siento decepcionada con ellos, cuando necesito de ellos no esta nadie para apoyarme…pero...bueno debería estar acostumbrada…siempre me ah pasado…pero que puedo hacer cada uno sabe lo que hacer y yo también.

Para no aburrirlos esa soy yo ahora me siento aburrida y me encuentro buscando que leer o mirar en el ordenador, no tengo nada que hacer por ahora, solo me entretengo, al darme cuenta es hora de irme a la universidad tomo mis cosas y salgo debo encargarme que todo este bien antes de irme al asegurarme me voy caminos unas cuadras para irme en transporte publico, a subirme siempre te encentras con no hay donde sentarse e ir de pie mientras suben mas gente en distintas paradas, al mirar mas al fondo no falta las parejas que muestra su afecto, la verdad es un poco molesto que hagan eso y mas en donde hay bastante gente, demostrara amor según ellos, pero para mi es solo deseo de uno al otro, cuando tiene lo que quieren se separan así lo veo muchas veces rara veces veo parejas que se ve verdadero amor, como se eso, bueno soy muy observadora y se veo con solo ver como se miran, yo no eh tenido suerte en este tipo de tema soy bastante tímida y a veces soy algo torpe en cuestión de sentimientos, tengo amigas y para ellas se ve que es fácil un día están con alguien al otro con otro, nunca entendí como lo manejan tan bien sus emociones y sentimientos yo soy distintas a ellas; entre ellas no soy de morir por ir de compras no es de mi agrado la verdad solo busco lo necesario , no soy de caminar cuadras por buscar algo que vi hace 2 horas atrás en otra tienda, no me molesta ensuciarme un poco como ellas que siempre se quejan de ensuciar sus nuevas sandalias o zapatos, tampoco soy de beber o fumar los vicios no me agradan pero tampoco juzgo.

Segundas oportunidades eh escuchado mucho, pero si paso una vez lo harán de nuevo…pero hay veces que segundas oportunidades si cambian a alguien es de pende de que decisión lleves…por ahora esta es la mía, soy complicada dirán algunos jeje pero a si soy.

También tengo aficiones como todos y una de ellas es dibujar…lo hago cuando tengo tiempo y más si es mi serie favorita, mientras buscaba que ver, revise mi celular por un mensaje de texto y al ver la pantalla algo llamo mi atención en la pantalla, una ventana algo rara se abrió de improviso en mi ordenador.

- que extraño…no cierra…estará congelada de nuevo- me agache para reiniciar el equipo pero no funciono- muy bien esto se pone raro- empezó a brillar un poco mas- si es una broma no me agrada- mire a los lados pero no había nadie siempre estoy sola- tendré que desconectarla- me pare y la desconecte...Pero seguía igual…

- esto asusta que pasa- me acerque mas y vi unas letras "_estas casado de tu vida_"

- Esto es extraño – volvió aparecer otras letras mas "_quieres emoción_"….."Tu ayuda es la que necesitamos"

- mi ayuda- mire interesa y algo espantada; mire el reloj de mi celular era un poco tarde- "selecciona la opción" – salieron dos "si" o "no"

- eh hubiera salido corriendo pero…era la primera cosa mas emocionante de vida…- que debo seleccionar tal ves sea un propaganda…pero... miraba el cable desconectado de la maquina- pero no creo que sea eso- ya me decide- apreté la primera elección la pantalla se apago de golpe dejando todo oscuro solo en mi habitación el pasillo tenia luz que- raro- me voltee de nuevo para ver la pantalla al sentir una luz cegadora me cubrió los ojos al sentirlo con fuerza el brillo- que pasa- y solo sentí calidez y luego nada solo oscuridad…..

* * *

**Bueno aquí el capitulo tres que les parece como va la historia gracias a todos lo que quieren participar se los agradezco mucho chicos y chocas bueno reo que son mas chicas jajá ahora se pone interesante todo acción trae una consecuencia veremos que pasara ahora en adelante no se lo pierdan **

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo **

**Un abrazo**

**Atte.**

**Katy light hedgehog**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

**Historias Diferentes parte 2**

Nuestro mundo es algo vacio, solo vemos lo que tenemos al alcance, pero que pasa si vemos mas allá de nuestra nariz, habrá cosas mas sorprendentes que ver, magia, emoción algo sobrenatural, se lo han preguntado o nunca se le ha pasado por la cabeza…o ¿no?, por que no soñar e imaginar mas allá de lo que vemos, mundos distintos, aventuras locas, adrenalina pura que corre por tus venas.

Eso es fácil de responder…recuerdan cuando de niños imaginábamos ser héroes, caballeros, damiselas en apuros, heroínas, guerreras que nada nos podía parar si confiábamos en nosotros mismos…que cambio de esa época ahora…

Nuestra imaginación…con los años se pierde esa chispa de creer lo imaginable, soñar despiertos…jugar con nuestra creatividad e imaginación…ahora solo pensamos y vivimos de forma vacía, monótona cuando uno crece y madura…me pregunto es así como se debe vivir…cerrados en una caja sin ver nada mas allá de lo que uno hace ahora…muy pocos viven lo que han soñado desde su infancia, entre ellos un futuro digno, tener familias que duraran años hasta que el destino los separare…pero aquellos que quedamos en el camino…perdimos lo que teníamos antes.

Esa época de creer de cuando éramos niños…esas veces que decíamos puedo ser estrella de rock, pop o cantante que miles de fans te aclamen…es solo una ilusión…siempre se llega a escuchar por tele, novela o cuchicheos de los vecinos chismosos los sueños que anhela un niño o niña de pequeño…pero como repuesta habitual se puede oír… "no se vive de la música", "de que vas a comer"… "solo uno de millones puede progresar en la música"…ni ir mas lejos cuando quieres ser algo un sueño que anhelas hacer cuando seas mayor y te critican o no se ponen de tu parte y te desalientan y estudias y te esfuerzas por algo distinto por algo que ellos te hablaron.

No podemos negar que hay veces que pasan estas cosas sueños frustrados por terceros, pero soñar y creer que puedo lograrlo por mis medios será ¿imposible?...hay momentos que pierdes aquella chispa que uno tiene de niño esa seguridad de que puedo lograrlo todo con solo proponérmelo…muchas veces eh deseado ser niño o niña de nuevo y sentirme así, segura de lo que quiero, imaginar que lo soy… aventuras que esperan al frente de uno, cosas que descubrir a lo lejos…pero…muchas cosas se cruzan en nuestro camino y muchos de nosotros se detienen a mitad de camino para dar media vuelta y tomar otro camino.

Hay veces que de formas extrañas el destino te pone pruebas, cosas raras e inexplicables para demostrarte que a veces las cosas irreales pueden ser reales y no solo imaginaciones quien dice que somos los únicos en el universo yo no lo creo.

El universo es inmenso, puede que allá mas de lo que se llega a ver, mundos distintos, especies y vidas iguales o diferentes a las nuestras, los números lo dicen nuestra realidad no puede ser solo la nuestra, puede haber infinitas realidades alternas quien sabe lo que vemos por tele como dibujos o juegos, novelas películas de todo tipo, este pasando en distintas partes al mismo tiempo…será solo locura o mi invención solo se que no hay que juzgar todo como esta, cualquier cosa puede cambiar en cualquier instante, una vida cambia por una circunstancia inevitable y otras solo por error o…para dar emoción a alguna vida que lo necesita ¿júzguenlo ustedes?...solo recuerden que…nada es lo que parece en esta vida mortal.

* * *

Oooooooooooo-oooooooooooo

**POV`S **

Podía sentir una fresca brisa mover mi cabello, un aire puro y distinto, aromas de flores silvestres y rosas que brillaban con aquellas gotas de roció que la luz del sol iluminaba, las hojas de los arboles moviéndose al compas de la frisa fresca de verano, el sonido de pájaros piar y revolotear en aquel hermoso cielo azul.

No quería abrir los ojos para seguir sintiendo aquella sensación de calidez y armonía, muy distinto a lo que se vive en la ciudad con el ruido de autos y la contaminación habitual.

- sea donde sea…no quiero regresar…esto…es agradable...-sonrió suavemente al sentir el calor del sol en mi piel, el suave pasto como si fuera un colchón-Mmm…de mi cuarto a este lugar…donde estoy… - al recordar lo que paso de forma borrosa, me levanto de un salto- AAAHHH…DONDE ESTOY

Miro alrededor para ver pasto montañas a lo lejos y frente a mi un lago de agua cristalina- un campo…no…parece un valle- miro detrás de mi para ver arboles en todo lo que alcanza mi vista- la entrada de un bosque…esto se pone raro…debe ser un sueño…eso debe ser…-veo el lago- seguro despertare pronto de esto- me acerco de a poco, un sonido me detiene al sentir mi oreja crisparse un poco- una rama rompiéndose- me volteo..Pero no veo nada, vuelvo a escuchar de nuevo y luego un piar- un pájaro…- miro mas centrada entre los arboles…para ver a un pajarito azul con una ramita en su boca – un pájaro que susto- miro de nuevo- no recuerdo...tener tan buena vista…para ver un pájaro de tan lejos y menos escucharlo…- poco a poco subo mis manos a mi rostro- mi cara parece estar bien…-pongo mis manos donde deberían estar mis orejas-eh…no hay nada…eh...Como- me desespero para tocar toda mi cara y al subir mas arriba mis manos sentí algo suave- esto no es mi cabello…aaahh- me asomo al lago con los ojos cerrados- que me paso- abro un ojo para mirar mi reflejo y al verlo miro impresionada- pero que…son mis orejas…mi cabello…toy peluda- me doy un poco la vuelta para ver por detrás- aaahhh tengo cola…AAAHHHHHHH…¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿CUANDO? ¿Por qué?- caigo sentada en la orilla del lago- es un sueño…un sueño eso es… jeje- me pellizco -auch- me sobo el brazos- eso dolió…dolió...no es sueño…esto es un juego…pero- miro mi nuevo reflejo…es imposible…soy yo…digo…no soy yo…o si…

Me miro detalladamente de color azabache, ojos café oscuro con un peculiar brillo, tenia orejas y una cola pequeña- no soy un conejo…tampoco un perro- mi cabello tan largo mas abajo de mi cintura, me miro mejor-soy…- muevo mis orejas un poco- una eriza… no puede ser…o ¿si?...

* * *

Oooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooo

- esto es aburrido- bosteza un comadreja jugando con un destornillador en mano

- somos dos

- ustedes son una par de flojos- hablo la única voz femenina de es lugar- se ponen a holgazanear en vez de ponerse a practicar sus nuevos "trucos"

- escúchame guapa mientras no hay que robar, matar o hacer algo delincuencial…- moviendo su mano- no hago nada – se estiro para acostarse cómodamente

- y se hacen llamar asesinos seriales- se burlo la pantera negra

- quieres que practique- se puso de pie molesto el rinoceronte- practicare con tu cuerpo hasta hacerla pedazos

- demuéstralo paquidermo

- soy rinoceronte

- se lo que dije

- me llamaste gordo

- pues tu lo has dicho…no yo mantecoso

- ahora veras...reza lo que te sepas por que nada te salva- estaban apunto de atacarse mutuamente hasta que una bala se interpuso entre ellos dos que agrieto la pared, ambos miraron con temor esa bala estaba justo para darle a matar a cualquiera de ellos. Vieron al lobo sujetar su pistola de 9mm de color negro mirándolos con enojo con aquellos ojos azules pero penetrantes.

- casi nos matas enano

- cierra la boca si no quieres terminar como tapicería- le miro molesto para hacer callar al rinoceronte

- al fin algo de paz y tranquilidad...-suspiro la gata negra- eres bueno guapo- le sonrió con coquetería el lobo solo le paso de largo para salir de ahí- hm…que le pasa

- Es un chico muy serio – aun jugando con su destornillador

- serio pero atractivo….miauw…

* * *

Oooooooooooo -oooooooooooo

**POV's JOUL**

- bola de ineptos…-salí caminando de aquel cuarto cansado de escuchar a sus compañeros de grupo como decía ese hombre huevo, yo solamente quería conocer a ese erizo en especialidad en armas – un nuevo rival…-sonrió divertido.

Al salir de aquel lúgubre edificio de metal pude sentir el sol y frescura del aire difícil de conocer, una sensación nueva para mi…- que tranquilidad- me estiro un poco para ver mas allá…estamos en un bosque cerca a las montañas. Olfateo un poco no muy lejos de aquí hay un lago- será bueno relajarse ahí- me encamino hasta donde mi nariz me lleva- tiene ventajas ser un lobo- para salir corriendo de ahí a buena velocidad

En unos minutos llego al lago para observa el agua cristalina y ver a extraños pájaros cantar alrededor, nunca antes había visto esto en el mundo del que vengo muy rara vez se puede apreciar algo así paz y tranquilidad…- que digo- meneo mu cabeza- estos cuerpos son muy unidos a la naturaleza- sonrió- bueno no por mucho esto pronto será el basural de ese tal Eggman- me doy media vuelta pero ates de irme veo alrededor un lago bastante extenso y no estoy solo, al ver mejor veo a alguien sentado en la orilla al otro extremo- una chica- arqueo una ceja que haría alguien tan lejos de la ciudad, no le doy importancia y camino por donde regreso- no tengo ganas de diversión…por ahora…- digo de ultimo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del bosque

* * *

Oooooooooooo - oooooooooooo

El viento soplaba con delicadeza y mecía un poco las hojas de los arboles el sol empezaba a calentar cada vez y un par de pequeños chaso jugaban revoloteando entre las ramas de los arboles mientras se tiraban un poco de bellotas el uno al otro, mientras su amigo se encontraba descansando bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol con una capa que le cubría el rostro, con los brazos cruzados en una posición bastante seria.

Los chaos al aprovechar que su amo y amigo dormía se alejaron de él para llegar al lago cercano y chapotear en el caso del chao blanco que jugaba con el agua de forma natural, mientras el otro de color naranja solo miraba sin acercarse demasiado, al percatarse de que no eran los únicos divisaron no muy lejos de ahí a un eriza color azabache que miraba el lago con pesadez y confusión, ambos chaos se miraron para luego sonreír de forma cómplice.

Se acercaron suavemente por detrás para luego con fuerza acercarse y tumbarla al lago, la eriza salió rápido a la superficie para ver a ambos bromistas reírse divertidamente de ella

- ehy eso no fue divertido – les miro molesta- yo no soy de aquí...y era la única ropa que tenia…

- aqua. Llama...discúlpense ahora- la eriza volteo para ver aun erizo con una capa negra, se acerco para tomar a ambos chaos en su regazo- lo siento mucho son muy bromistas

- Ya lo note- hablo al salir del lago toda mojada

- no eres de aquí cierto...

- eh…- le miro sin que responder- no...No so de aquí

- de donde provienes

-eh...bueno yo…- le miro nerviosa- no puedo decirle que soy de otro mundo me vera como loca o yo soy la loca- suspiro- de un lugar muy lejos de aquí – le sonrió nerviosamente

- cual es tu nombre

- eh…mi nombre…mi nombre…es…soy katy un gusto

- katy- le miro confuso, ella solo asintió- me llamo astro- le tendió la mano y la estrecho con la de ella- se ve que necesitas ropa nueva- le miro

-Eh…bueno…-se miro la ropa que tenia en la tierra le quedaba bastante holgada y algo grande a lo que le quedaba antes- tienes razón

- sígueme seguro podremos encontrar algo…-empezó a caminar

- eh…- le miro dudosa

- o quieres quedarte toda mojada y con esas ropas raras- le dijo sin ara de caminar

- Espérame astro…

* * *

Oooooooooooo -oooooooooooo

En un mundo distante suena el despertador con fuerza en una habitación una joven se remueve entre las sabanas por unos segundos para apagar el despertador unos ojos se abren paso entre los parpados para mirar el techo por cinco minutos tumbada y con la luz prendida mientras mentalizaba de que debía ir a clases, al pasar un par de minutos se levanta con calma y baja las escaleras hacia el primer piso la casa tiene 4 pisos y se encuentra en el tercero. Al llegar abajo se asea en el baño y se cambia rápido y se maquilla un poco resaltando sus ojos toma un peine y se peina con cuidado al terminar toma lo necesario para la escuela y lo acomoda en su mochila, al mirar el reloj ya son las ocho menos veinte- llegare tarde- sale de casa sin desayunar, camino por las calles hacia la parada de bus mientras toma un cigarrillo y lo fuma mientras escucha algo de música de rap, heavy metal o punk por sus auriculares con tranquilidad.

Al llegar a mi destino entro a clases me aburro un poco, escribo, hablo, me rió, chateo con el móvil sin que no se entere, al pasar las horas regreso a casa, fumo un poco, como algo y si es martes, miércoles o jueves, a las cinco entro en clases particulares para repasar y que me ayuden con mates o física, si es lunes tengo clase por la tarde.

Hoy no tengo clases así que tengo un tiempo libre así que me pongo a buscar algo que hacer, hago las camas que estén sin hacer y me pongo a escuchar música o a leer, si hay exámenes a estudiar o si no hablo con mis amigas por mensajes pero hoy no hay mucho estoy sola y esta lloviendo con fuerza días como hoy da algo de pereza salir y divertirse, suspiro un poco empiezo a buscar algo por internet…noticias accidentes es lo mas común noticias de aquí o de otro país…gente que muere por el descuido de otro, victimas fatales, niños que pierden a sus padres, padres que pierden a sus hijos…lo que único que puedo decir es que "la vida es injusta"…sigo leyendo un poco política.

En la política y los robos van de la mano, me siento inútil y me cabreo. Porque todos saben que nos roban pero no hacemos nada nos quedamos así como... "que gilipollas robándonos" ¿y por qué no hacen nada? ¡AQUÍ SIEMPRE VOTAS AL MISMO GILIPOLLAS EN LAS SELECCIONES! Que mas puedo decir nos dejamos engatusar por lo que nos dicen o prometen pero al final solo roban para su beneficio personal, al seguir leyendo aparecen diversos temas a elección belleza, la sociedad es ha vuelto tan materialista la belleza es todo ahora tanto que las mujeres no parecen mujeres sino esqueletos andantes, el bulling, la gente que insulta a los demás sin conocerlos, los apodos crueles con intención de herir. La falsedad de la gente cuando habla a las espaldas y luego se va de amiguito, porque todo se sabe.

El mundo vive con esa tonterías de sociedad y nos hacemos de vista gorda las noticias solo reflejan eso pero igual nadie lo nota, no le interesa cambiar entonces que sirve leer si nada cambiara…nadie es igual todos somos distintos, y por que el lema de " todos somos semejantes a dios" si todos nos vemos diferente y nos tratamos mal entre nosotros, la sociedad en cualquier parte es doble cara no importa el país o nación y solo debemos sujetarnos a lo que nos toca vivir…suspiro…para cerrar la pagina y abrir otra me pongo hacer cosas mas interesantes, cojo el portátil y me voy a mi cama para estar mas cómoda, empiezo a ver fotos o dibujar por ahora solo navego por la red para ver que puedo encontrar, cuando de repente hice clic en una pequeña ventana de mensaje "quieres al mas en tu vida" y el portátil se apago de repente- mierda…-miro a los lados al escuchar el viento soplar con fuerza y vuelvo mi vista a la portátil- genial se fregó ahora…- lo meneo un poco para que funcione, lo dejo de agitar al ver que empezó a brillar- que pasa- miro la pantalla confundida, empezó a brillar tenuemente, mostraba borrosa imágenes como escenarios de paisajes y animales de pronto se apago de nuevo y luego empezó a brillar mas cada vez – que le pasa a esta cosa-veo la pantalla y un mensaje sale

"_estas casado de tu vida_""….

"_quieres emoción_"….

."Tu ayuda es la que necesitamos"

- que ocurre… mi ayuda…es un broma acaso- miro confusa la pantalla

- "selecciona la opción"

"si" o "no"

- emoción en mi vida- miro por la ventana y luego el techo pensativa por unos segundos y veo la pantalla de nuevo y sale de nuevo el mismo mensaje.

"_estas casado de tu vida_""….

"_quieres emoción_"….

."Tu ayuda es la que necesitamos

- "selecciona la opción"

"si" o "no"

- no pierdo nada…- y doy mi selección…- para luego apagare de pronto la pantalla- esto fue perdida de tiempo- me levanto y pongo la portátil en el escritorio y tomo mi celular para dirigirme a la cocina cuando di media vuela una luz se hizo presente en la pantalla.

"lista para la aventura, no tienes vuelta atrás"

Fue lo último que leí antes de que aquella luz empezara parpadear con fuerza, la habitación quedo iluminada totalmente por aquella luz un sonido sordo se escucho antes de que solo pueda ver oscuridad.

* * *

**Bueno al fin el capitulo 4 esta algo corto pero espero que les haya gustado, alguien mas paso por el mensaje misterioso que pasara con nuestra protagonista ya saben quien es, tiene idea, pues lo sabrán mas adelante gracias por participar astro los OC que aparecerán aquí son derechos reservados por sus dueños originales gracias por los que quieren participar.**

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **

**UN abrazo**

**Atte.**

**Katy light hedgehog**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 **

**Aprendiendo de un nuevo mundo**

**Inicio del pov`s**

Este mundo es raro lo se, pero tan tranquilo y relajante diferente al mío, a cada paso que doy hay arboles, pasto y una brisa agradable…seria maravilloso que nuestro mundo sea así de relajante tranquilo, ahora que lo veo este mundo es habitado como seres como él, Mmm…este mundo es igual a los juegos…será posible…

No me siento diferente – muevo mis orejas al escuchar los cantos de los pájaros o no…esto son de colores nunca vi un pájaro rojo con esas características y mas si su poñuelo es de color violeta…

- oye niña…- miro al chico dorado que me guía

-no eres de aquí verdad

- no….y no soy una niña – me cruzo de brazos- soy mayor que tu

-…Mmm… pareces una niña

- soy una chica…pero tengo…-recuerdo mi reflejo- "soy mayor tengo 23 años pero me veo menos a lo que tenia en mi mundo"- el erizo me miro levemente intrigado por no responderle y miro al frente de nuevo

- llegamos- alzo la mirada para ver una bella casa de dos pisos de madera bastante bien cuidada- pasa- abre la puerta yo le sigo y al entrar veo el lugar bastante limpio y acogedor

- que bonito…

- enseguida regreso- dijo por ultimo para subir las escaleras

Solo mire alrededor para ver el lugar, primera regla no e vayas con algún extraño me decían desde pequeña, pero estoy sola en este mundo raro y soy zoomorfa...aunque es agradable este mundo

- toma- volteo al escucharlo y entregarme un bolsa- el baño esta por allá- me señala un pasillo, yo solo asentí y me dirigí al pasillo para ver la puerta del baño entro y abro la bolsa

-uh…que bonito – sonrió para ponérmelo esto se mucho mejor una blusa pegada al cuerpo de color morado bajo con un short corto de juego y botas del mismo color – me pregunto de donde saco esta ropa- miro pensativa l espejo al verme – debo admitir que me veo mejor en este mundo jejeje- levanto mi ropa húmeda y cae algo al suelo

- eh…mi celular- lo tomo – me pregunto- marco un numero…solo escucho estática- uh…es tonto pensar que funcionaria –suspiro pero aun así lo guardo

-te ves mejor – le veo

- gracias…aaammm… ¿que lugar es este?- me mira dudoso por la pregunta

- es Green Hill mas exacto…de donde eres exactamente

- eh….yo…no estoy segura la verdad…

- eres rara- le miro un poco molesta

- pero tienes razón jejeje te agradezco la ayuda pero debo irme no quiero molestar

- descuida…no tienes donde ir no es así- solo asiento levemente

- puedes quedarte aquí si quieres - le miro- yo no paro aquí muy seguido además- pasa su mano por la mesa cercana- necesitaba una sirvienta

- eh sirvienta…no soy una sirvienta – le miro enojada

- si quieres quedarte…trabaja- dijo por ultimo para irse por la puerta

- eh…OYE… espera…. ASTRO…- pero ya se había ido- hash… pero tiene razón- suspiro

Levanto la mirada y veo a los dos chaos en frente mío- que quieren- me sonríen y me sacan material de limpieza- aaah…ustedes también…que no soy su sirvienta –les miro molesta pero los chaos solo me ignoran- bien quieren que limpie- sonrió y les tomo de la cabeza a los chaos- pero ustedes ayudan.

* * *

- hay mi cabeza….quien me empujo me las van a pagar – se levanto de un salto mirando alrededor furiosa- nadie se mete conmigo…eh

Callo al ver que había caído en un bosque frondoso lleno de animales que le miraban expectantes.

- QUE MIRAN EH-grito espantándolos- hay perdón chicos lo siento mucho no quise espantarlos…jejeje- miro alrededor pero había quedado sola

- donde estoy…estaba en mi cuarto en mi cama….Mmm…el mensaje

**Inicio del flash**

"_estas casado de tu vida_""….

"_quieres emoción_"….

."Tu ayuda es la que necesitamos

- "selecciona la opción"

"si" o "no"

- no pierdo nada…- y doy mi selección…- para luego apagarse de pronto la pantalla- esto fue perdida de tiempo- me levanto y pongo la portátil en el escritorio y tomo mi celular para dirigirme a la cocina cuando di media vuela una luz se hizo presente en la pantalla.

"**lista para la aventura, no tienes vuelta atrás"**

Fue lo último que leí antes de que aquella luz empezara parpadear con fuerza, la habitación quedo iluminada totalmente por aquella luz un sonido sordo se escucho antes de que solo pueda ver oscuridad.

**Fin del flash**

**- **eso debió ser…- miro al frente- pero en donde estoy – empezó a caminar pero al dar el primer paso cayo al suelo- aahhh...dolió- se levanto de golpe que paso – miro sus piernas- eh…mi ropa- miro sus manos- me queda grande jooo…y eso que recién lo compre…- llevo sus manos a la cabeza para sentir algo – eh..que son…MIS OREJAS AHHHHHHHHH….QUE MUNDO ES ESTE- se levanto rápidamente y corrió entre bosque entre tropezones y salir de ahí, para parar en frente de un lago- aahhh…mi reflejo- se miro atentamente- soy ROSA AAAHHHHH….aunque…se miro bien…estoy mona - sonrió complacida- aunque soy una animal…una zoomorfa- se miro…ehhh…que way y soy bastante lista también…me gusta este mundo mas pero primero hay que buscar algo decente que ponerme- miro alrededor- genial en el bosque y nasa que usar…Mmm…aunque- pensando miro a su alrededor- puede funcionar jeje

* * *

Un país distinto contiene millones de personas viviendo en él , miles que trabajan en una sociedad , divididos en niños, jóvenes y adultos, sin mencionar la naturaleza y los animales, cada país es un mundo distinto, cultura diferente pero similar su objetivo crecer y poder adquirir mas bien para su gente, pero esto lo llegan a malinterpretar . a veces caemos en dichas consecuencias por ellas quien asegura que el lado blanco es de luz a veces lo mas tranquilo y puro que creemos nos puede estar engañando, no toda persona de aspecto dulce o circunstancia tan fácil que se nos presente será para bien…"después de una cama viene la tormenta".

Oscuridad…que se siente, soledad, tristeza…que perciben en la oscuridad o solo perciben la nada por ser oscuro debe ser el camino del mal o no existe la luz y oscuridad y solo vivimos un entremedio, la oscuridad no debe ser toda maldad como la luz toda pureza,.. ¿Qué piensan? ¿De que lado están ustedes?

**Pov´s**

Miro mi reloj para cerciorarme de que hora es…son las tres- bostezo- apenas las tres de las tardes- me siento para estirarme un poco.

Días como hoy Cuando estoy en mi habitación me gusta recordar los buenos momentos que pasan en el día o con la gente que mas aprecio, cuando estoy desanimada es una buena terapia leer los mensajes de mis amigos para subirme el animo y eso hago ahora, cuando estoy así me gusta leerlos, recordar o solo pensar en cosas buenas eso me hace sentir bien y me saca una sonrisa.

Pero también me gusta mucho dibujar y mas si escucho música a mi alrededor de esa manera no me deprimo…lo se soy un poco deprimente jeje pero soy lo que soy apenas conocen un fragmento de mi jeje…puedo tener mas cosas ocultas que les llegue a sorprender.

Mi salida es el dibujo, me gusta exprimirme en esto me relaja, me desahogo de mi tristeza, dolor y de mis lagrimas.

Pero hoy no estoy para hacer mares je…ahora dibujo un poco en mi computadora…con tranquilidad pero no encuentro una gama de colores que me guste…- tal vez….estrellas…y alas…de ángel…mmm…no…de ¿demonio?...- busco un poco inspiración al escuchar la música pero no me llega nada abro el internet y empiezo a buscar algunas imágenes que mede inspiración…mmm….que podre usar…veo una…un ser rodeado de un aura negra…- pero sin odio- al observarlo me dio una idea minimizo la pagina y vuelvo a mi dibujo- sonrió un poco mientras lo hago de fondo una luna acompañado de una estrella, con alas negras pero de energía pura quien dice que solo la luz puede reflejar tranquilidad ¿eh?... antes de terminar un mensaje aparece en mi pantalla

- un link quizás…

"_estas cansado de tu vida_""….

"_quieres emoción_"….

"deseas quitar la tristeza y dolor de tu vida"

"Te podemos ayudar"

."Tu ayuda es la que necesitamos ahora "

- "selecciona la opción"

"si" o "no"

- uh mi ayuda….-leo por cinco minutos el mismo mensaje – si o no – estaba por negar el mensaje pero mi celular sonó y decidí tomarlo

Hola…

- hola ya hiciste la tarea para mañana recuerda que debes hacerla para el grupo

- eh…`pero decidimos hacerlo en grupo esta tarde

- no tenemos tiempo además tenemos planes que hacer…te lo encargamos adiós

- pero que se creen dejarme todo el trabajo es demasiado….- miro el mensaje molesta- jodanse no lo hare- selecciono mi opción…..suspiro

- pero si no lo hago tendré una mala nota aahhh que rabia….- tomo el mouse- esto tendrá que esperar pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la pagina se volvió blanca para luego apagarse

- eh no…espera no te apagues condenada mi tarea esta ahí…enciéndete- mientras apretaba el botón de encendido- no es posible….-a poyo mi cabeza en el escritorio- no da para salir a un punto esta lloviendo a mares-suspiro- aahhh…tendrán que hacerlas ellas- tomo mi celular y marco su numero pero nadie contesta

- aahhh vamos contesten no me dejen sola con esto – suspiro levemente aun con el celular en mano. Un brillo se hizo presente levemente-eh- levante la vista-al fin funcionas eh—pero empezó a brillar mas hasta ser todo blanco y no poder escuchar nada mas ni mi propia voz.

* * *

- bueno esto esta listo- mirando su reflejo del lago- nada mal …me veo bien jejeje- al notar su nuevo vestuario de su polera manga larga le corto las mangas y de abajo un poco para que quedara un poco corto la blusa- que bueno que era un poco ajustada…bueno me costo pero ya esta…quien diría que fuera tan buena de un pantalón negro que me quedaba ancho lo convertí en un short corto tan mono jejeje- miro alrededor- latina que los zapatos no hay remedio…mmmm….

Observo el cielo tiñéndose de naranja, dando una magnifica vista al paisaje enfrente

- esto es agradable – sonrió para ver el cielo y notar algo brillante en el cielo- una estrella fugaz-miro de nuevo para observar como aquella cosa caía con rapidez—aahhh un meteorito mas vale que no este en la época de los dinosaurios o es mi fin – sintió un pequeño temblor para ver un pequeña estela de humo no muy lejos de su posición.

- bueno averigüemos que fue eso…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Lo se no esta muy bueno lo siento mucho eh tardado mucho con los capítulos de los fic **

**Prometo no tardar mucho **

**Bueno sin más saludos a todos **

**Atte.**

**Katy light hedhehog **


End file.
